What You Don't Know
by 73stargazer
Summary: Takes place after the events of "The Arsenal of Freedom".


What You Don't Know

Synopsis:

Takes place after the events of "The Arsenal of Freedom".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

"Come in," beckons Beverly quietly, curled up on her sofa in the living area of her quarters with a knit blanket wrapped over her legs, PADD in her hands.

She's surprised when the captain tentatively enters the cabin, the door sliding closed behind him. She hadn't been anticipating any company, least of all her commanding officer.

"I'm sorry," apologies Picard, stepping into the room. "I was just coming to check in. I actually went to Sickbay, and Doctor Selar said you were released."

Straightening, Beverly nods, placing her PADD on the coffee table. "I…uh…Yes, I'm fine."

Hesitantly, Picard ventures over to the sofa, appraising her pale form in a purple satin robe, sitting on the sofa wrapped in a knit blanket. "You were severely injured."

Self-conscious, Beverly tugs her robe tighter over her chest, averting her eyes. "Uh…Yes. Well, Doctor Selar patched me up quite well. Set my leg, my arm. I'll take it easy for a few days, but I assure you I'll be back to my self in no time."

Perching on the sofa next to Beverly, Picard purses his lips, examining her closely. She has her right leg and arm immobilized in casts. "Who's looking after you? Where's Wesley?"

Waving him off, Beverly laughs. "I'm fine, Captain. Wesley is working on a school project with a classmate."

Thoroughly unsettled, Picard shakes his head. "How are you getting around?"

"Very slowly," Beverly jests, gesturing to the crutches propped against the sofa arm.

"Well, what can I do?" offers Picard, wondering how Beverly will cope on her own with a fractured leg and arm.

"I'm fine," Beverly assures him.

"Have you eaten?" Picard inquires, rising to his feet. "What would you like? Dinner, something to drink?"

"Actually…" Beverly smiles, settling into the sofa cushions. "A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you."

"How about some soup with that tea?" Picard suggests. "I haven't had dinner, myself. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Smiling lightly, Beverly bobs her head. "That's great. Thank you."

Picard crosses the room to the kitchen and sets about replicating some vegetable soup and a pot of tea. After a few minutes, he returns to the sofa with a tray carrying two bowls of soup, a pot of tea and two mugs, and sets the tray on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you, Captain," says Beverly graciously, accepting the proffered bowl of soup and spoon that Picard hands her.

"Captain? What happened to 'Jean-Luc'?" Picard takes the other bowl of soup in his hands, raising a questioning brow in Beverly's direction.

Taken aback, Beverly's eyes widen. "I'm sorry. Just following convention."

Smirking, Jean-Luc lifts a small spoonful of soup to his lips. "Beverly, we've been friends nearly two decades. Let's leave the formalities at the door, shall we?"

Relaxing, Beverly follows his lead, taking a mouthful of her soup.

"You'll really be alright getting about on your own around here?" Picard asks seriously, watching Beverly shakily lift the soup to her lips.

Setting the bowl in her lap, Beverly nods. "I'll heal quickly. Don't worry."

"Well, please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, Beverly." Picard takes a mug of tea from the tray and takes a sip.

Slowly eating her soup, Beverly observes the captain in curiosity. Since she had come onto the Enterprise, she hadn't spent much time with the captain, her late husband's best friend. She had found him to be rather distant, stand-offish. However, when she had been injured, he had been very attentive and personal. And now, now he's acting like they are friends again, going back in time fifteen years.

"How's the boy adjusting to life on the starship?" inquires Picard conversationally, setting the mug down on the coffee table.

"Great," answers Beverly brightly. "He's soaking everything up like a sponge. He thinks he's going to be an officer, just like Jack."

With just a tinge of pain behind his eyes, Picard smiles. "From what I've observed, it looks like he'll make a fine officer. You should be proud, Beverly. You've done a marvellous job raising that boy."

Touched and overwhelmed by his honest compliment, Beverly's eyes well with tears. "Thank…thank you, Jean-Luc. That means the world to me."

Picard helps her balance the bowl in her lap and hands her a mug of tea. "I know Wesley is interested in starship operations. I'm happy to…mentor him, provide any guidance or instruction he may need as he prepares to enter the Academy."

Brightening, Beverly grins. "Really? Oh, he'd love that, Jean-Luc. Thank you."

"Of course," agrees Picard easily, finishing his soup. "My pleasure."

Beverly sips her tea quietly, silently observing her friend. Something had changed down on that planet. Whatever it had been, Beverly thinks she likes it. She may have a broken leg and arm, but Beverly feels stronger than ever. She had been beginning to think it had been a mistaken to transfer to the Enterprise and take this assignment, wondering if Picard really wanted her here. Now, now she knows that he does want her here, and he wants to rekindle the friendship they had once enjoyed.

PAGE BREAK

Picard hadn't been anticipating spending the entire evening with his CMO when he had came to her quarters earlier that night to check on her status. He had only wanted to see how she was feeling, worried about his friend. But, when he found her all alone in her quarters, recovering from a fractured arm and leg, Picard had been concerned for his friend's safety and well-being. He had fixed them dinner, staying to ensure she had eaten and was comfortable. Now, over two hours later, Picard finds himself propped against the sofa cushion, Beverly's back flush against his chest as her head rests on his shoulder. They had been leisurely sipping tea and chatting about their latest mission when Beverly's pain medication had kicked in, sending her into a deep slumber. Not wishing to disturb her, and perfectly content with her curled up against his chest, Jean-Luc had wrapped an arm around her and gotten comfortable, silently sipping on his tea and reflecting on the day. Although it had been a stressful day, Jean-Luc is grateful he had had the chance to spend time with Beverly, rekindling the friendship they had once enjoyed back when Jack was on the Stargazer. He had kept Beverly at a distance for far too long, his own guilt over her husband's death haunting him. But, truthfully, Jean-Luc missed Beverly greatly. He wants to make an effort now to know her and the boy. It's the least he can for both of them.

Sighing quietly, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her hair, closing his eyes. " There's a lot of things you don't know about me, either, Beverly."


End file.
